star_wars_exe_universefandomcom-20200214-history
CC-7567
CC-7567 also known as "Rex" is a Clone Trooper Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. He is the Clone Trooper Captain of the 501st Legion and leads Torrent Company often. During his tenure during the Clone Wars, he would form multiple relations with Generals in the Republic Army and other Clone Commanders like Commander Cody and ARC Trooper Fives. When Order 66 came down and the Galactic Republic shifted into the first Galactic Empire, Rex, Fives, Clone Troopers Lixic and Jesse and ARC Trooper Fives would defect to the newly formed Rebel Alliance. Biography Birth and Training Torrent Squad When he was fully grown to start training for the upcoming war in 30 BBY, Rex was assigned to Torrent Squad. Together with his brothers Ugur, Lander and Tobas he would be trained by Sal-ker O'finn, a Mandalorian drill sergeant who was ruthless in his training methods to make Torrent Squad the best of the best. While his brothers would often suffer under the training of Sal-ker, Rex continued to press on, often making more combat hours then his brothers in the squad. He would soon be recommended to an Advanced Training Module to promote him to a sergeant before he would go into battle. At one point Rex would question the validity of various brothers in his squad as they did not rise up to the challenge in their various training exercises. He spoke up against O'finn, who shrugged it off as shiny behavior, but Rex vowed to never have his squad slack off again. He would later demand the best of his men. Knowing he would leave his squad soon for the advanced training, he made sure his brothers in his squad were top for their final exercises to leave for deployment. Unlike his squad, Rex would not see battle until after Geonosis. The Jaig eyes Being assigned to a training mission on a planetary simulation on Assev IV, Rex and the rest of Torrent Squad were dropped by the Valex onto the planet. While he was aware the mission was a planetary simulation overseen by the Republic, a few of his brothers were unaware. They were the only squad assigned to complete the planetary simulation that rotation. With Sal-ker O'finn overseeing the simulation the squad moved under the cover of darkness into a town where Rex and Ugur scouted ahead and found it overrun by a group of Mark V1 Droids. Using droid poppers and toned down blaster fire, they managed to take out the scouts. Unaware that the droid patrol had set off a hidden signal in their system, Rex and Ugur were forced to hide from a group of Mandalorian Mercenaries, which were in fact real life ones hired by O'finn to take part in the simulation. Cut off from the rest of the squad by the Mercenaries and Mark V2 Droids, Rex and Ugur were helplessly watching as the mercenaries and droids took Lander and Tobas and the other Troopers into custody. Rex cooks up a plan with Ugur to disable the patrolling Mark V2 Droids and take the mercenaries by surprise. This plan succeeds when they manage to disable the droids, however screams from inside the hutt distract Rex and Ugur long enough for them to be caught by one of the mercenaries. Rex, not willing to surrender, forced the mercenaries to engage them in blaster fire and hand to hand combat. When they finally controlled the two remaining clones, Ugur managed to distract them with a smoke grenade which made it possible for the two remaining clones to get away. They knocked down the guarding mercenaries and freed the captive Clone Troopers, their brothers. At that moment all mercenaries entered the hutt, raising their weapons, but O'finn comes in and tells them the training simulation is over. The mercenaries stand down and Lander tends to the wounds of the remaining squad mates. One of the mercenaries congratulates Rex on his inventiveness and points at the helmet Rex carries. The mercenary tells him he has shown great leadership and honor in a tough situation. Only the best gain this recognition from a Mandalorian clan. He paints the Jaig eyes onto Rex's helmet and tells him he is a true heir to the Fett Legacy. O'finn brings them back to the Valex, when the squad enters and Rex takes one last look at the Mandalorian Mercenary that gave him the decoration. He nods and leaves as well. Beginning Years of the Clone Wars (24 - 22 BBY) Learning of his squad's fate While training on Kamino, Rex would learn of Torrent Squad's fate during the Battle of Geonosis, told by Sal-ker O'finn. Insisting he wanted to join the front line battles to avenge his brothers' fall, O'finn tells him his time will come. He will do more then avenge the fallen brothers; he will help secure the galaxy's safety. When asked if any survived, O'finn tells him that after the battle ended and all the wounded were transported to the ships, CT-7561 went missing without a trace. Some of them checked back in, but none had seen where CT-7561 had gone too. Rex swore he would find out. An old Mandalorian menace A month in 24 BBY after his first deployment and obtaining the rank of Sergeant, Rex would be assigned to the medical freighter The Azure Talon, to protect and escort the freighter to Republic space. Rex and the accompanying squad, including the then still Captain Cody were informed by the ship's piloting system about an unknown vessel approaching them. Cody, who is in charge at that moment, orders for Rex and two other troopers to head for the bridge and assess the situation. Arriving on bridge, Rex notices while the piloting system alerts them to an unknown vessel nearby, there is no vessel to be seen. He does notice the stars have disappeared around them. He wonders how this is possible, but the Azure Talon then drops dead in its tracks. Rex tells Cody to meet him at the bridge. When Cody arrives, an unknown message comes in through the holoterminal. A one-eyed male Human appears on the holoterminal, informing them they have been trapped within the shadow's hold of the Arax Virun, a Mandalorian warship centuries old. He welcomes them to his hold as he is Captain Vakeer. Cody identifies them as a Republic Medical Freighter and that they will consider this as an act of war against the Republic. Captain Vakeer tells him they are not part of anything, they are independent pirates having acquired a special vessel. Cody tells them to stand down, they are armed and dangerous, however Vakeer tells him they have no interest in a fight, they can blow the ship up in one move. Rex advises Cody to proceed with caution as they are unsure what the ship they oppose is capable off. Vakeer tells them they know they are a medical vessel, so they will make a deal. Rex, at this time, counters that they do not make deals with pirates and secretly orders the Azure Talon's gunners to prepare to open fire. Vakeer tells them to prepare to be boarded. As Rex and Cody contemplate how they will do so, medical bay informs them a portal has opened in the bay and that mercenaries have entered the bay. Dispatching all troopers down to medical bay, Rex takes two troopers with him to check the rest. As Cody orders to open fire on the vessel that now did appear in front of them, Rex and his companions make their way down and ultimately end up in the medical bay. As they engage the incoming mercenaries as well, Cody informs Rex that they are going to reverse thrust out of here to break away from the ship. Bouncing back when it happens, the portal disappears and some mercenaries are left stranded on the Azure Talon. Unwilling to give up, Rex and the remaining troopers are forced to kill the mercenaries who fight to the death. When Cody calls in to check, Rex informs him the mercenaries are dead, but three wounded troopers have disappeared. When asked if they got away from the vessel of Vakeer, Cody tells them they are back in normal space and the Arax Virun is nowhere to be sighted. Rex tells him Republic High Command should know of this, to which Cody agrees. Dread Master Campaign (21 BBY - 20 BBY) Retrieving T7-O1 Republic Clone Intelligence discovers the uprising of an astromech droid who is building up a protective droid army to defend any Republic force. Republic High Command orders Anakin Skywalker, Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Cody to retrieve the droid. Aware that the Seperatists have yet to discover this, the Republic act quick, dispatching Torrent Company and the 161st SkyCorps to retrieve the droid. Arriving at Tatooine, Rex, Fives and Cody scout ahead while the rest of the company set up camp. Rex, Cody and Fives find a far away droid base, which they believe to be a Seperatist base. However when Fives approach it carefully to place charges around the entrance, Rex orders him to stand down, finding the HK-51 units guarding the entrance. Rex, Cody and Fives return to the Republic camp and inform Skywalker and Kenobi of this. Realizing a frontal assault wouldn't do much, Rex believes a small group might get inside the base while Obi-Wan and the rest of the troops keep the droid forces occupied. Agreeing on this assessment, Rex and Fives are assigned a group of Troopers to infiltrate the base. While Obi-Wan and Commander Cody approaches the base, Anakin and the group manage to evade droid patrols and enter the base from above. Managing to knock out the HK units by droid boppers, Rex and Fives locate the central room, where they find the droid, who welcomes them. T7 accuses them off threatening him. He says he is upholding the honor of his master. Rex and Fives attempt to convince T7 of their good intentions, but only when Anakin joins them, T7 deactivates the defending droids outside, allowing Obi-Wan and Cody entrance. T7 declares he serves the Jedi Order always and Obi-Wan greats him. R2-D2 enters too and informs Obi-Wan and Anakin of the droid's designation. Obi-Wan realizes the fame the droid has after recognizing the designation. Obi-Wan asks T7 to come with them, the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic may be able to learn from them. T7 agrees to come with them and they return to the camp, with Rex and R2 flanking Teeseven. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Trooper Captains